


The Perfect Fall Day

by PunkInPinkGlitterVLD (PunkInPinkGlitter)



Series: Shance fics [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends being silly, Fall themes, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oh my, pumpkins and cider and costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitterVLD
Summary: Lance planned the perfect fall day. But does everything go according to plan?





	The Perfect Fall Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [griffonskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffonskies/gifts).

> Dana, I was SUPER excited to get you as my giftee for this! I hope you enjoy this <3

The wind kicked up as Lance settled onto the couch of his new apartment.  _ Their _ new apartment. He and his boyfriend finally took the step of moving in together, and things couldn’t be better. He was about to graduate, Shiro had a fantastic job, his friends still lived in town, and his family even came to visit during the fall break.

The weather had turned rather quickly from hot and muggy to cool and breezy. Even today the crisp air had him pulling a scarf out from the depths of his “fall” bin.

Sure, Shiro laughed, but he grabbed a scarf for himself before taking off for work that day.

Lance was looking forward to the weekend; he had planned the whole thing: pumpkin patches, baking, the whole shebang.

He shivered and pulled a blanket around him, checking the local weather on his phone. A storm was moving in, bringing wind and hopefully just rain.

His phone vibrated in his hand: a message from Shiro.

**Beef Cake** : Gonna be a little late tonight. Order Chinese. Sweet & sour chicken w/ 4 egg rolls for me please baby.

Lance sighed. Bad weather  _ always _ meant Shiro was late. The roads clogged as people left work determined to get home earlier, but only served to make everyone miserable.

He opened the app and put in their order, being promised a one and a half hour wait for their food. Sighing, he hoped they’d be able to go through with their plans over the weekend.

~~~~~~~

When Lance woke up the next morning, he was warm, wrapped deep in the blankets of his bed, the smell of cinnamon in the air.

Wait. Cinnamon?

He sat up, noting the spot next to him was decidedly empty and unfortunately cold. He got out of bed, wrapping himself in the comforter before searching for his slippers and padding off to the amazing smells coming from what he hoped was his dining room.

“Morning, Starshine,” Shiro beamed. He was setting a plate of pancakes on the dining room table. “I made pancakes. They’re cinnamon flavored. I thought you’d like it since you’re going all out for fall this weekend.”

“You’re amazing, Kashi.” He sat down, barely removing his arms from his blanket coat to eat before tucking in. Three bites in and he couldn’t believe Shiro had made this. He voiced as much before Shiro scratched the back of his neck, blushing.

“I used a mix. It’s easier than I thought. I just did what you told me: read the directions twice before opening anything, then took my time. The first pancake was gross, but the rest were pretty good.”

“They’re  _ amazing! _ I’m proud of you, babe.” They finished their pancakes to the sounds of metal clanking against porcelain. Lance, being the first done, popped up out of his seat, officially throwing off his blanket coat, and went off to the kitchen. He washed the dishes until he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his waist and lips at the side of his neck.

“What are your plans for us today?” Shiro whispered.

“Pumpkin patch and carving today,” he said, turning around in Shiro’s hold. He wound his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “But we have to figure out our Halloween costumes first for Matt’s party.”

“Ghost and vampire. Done.”

Shiro leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips.

“Fine, as long as I’m the vampire that killed you,” Lance huffed.

“Not a problem.”

“We still have to get the costumes.”

Shiro groaned as Lance laughed. He hated clothes shopping; nothing fit him right.

“Fine, Shiro. Be as mopey as Keith, but you know what I’ll dress you up as if I have my way.”

Shiro let go and wandered into the living room, looking out of the window. “A head of lettuce with horns and a pitchfork?”

Lance thought for a second. “D- Devil’s lettuce? Oh my god, babe! No! I’m gonna get you a loin cloth and call you a god. How’s that?”

“Not as funny.”

“I mean, you’ve already done the shark attack survivor and I was the shark.”

“We can decide at the store then, okay?”

They took their time getting ready. Lance begged Shiro to wear the virgin killer sweater he had gotten as a gag gift the previous birthday, but Shiro kissed him until he forgot about it. He put on a tailored sweater with a button down underneath and khaki pants, while Lance wore the baggy grey sweater Shiro had hand knitted for him when they first started dating and a pair of torn up jeans.

Lance loved that sweater. It was already threadbare in spots, but he refused to stop wearing it. It was like wearing a warm hug.

They stopped for some pumpkin spiced lattes on the way to the costume store (because “I’m basic and it’s officially fall!” as Lance said). Lance picked their outfits for the party, which ended up being a couple of robes, some hair rollers, and novelty mugs that said “old married couple” on them.

The pumpkin patch was muddy from the day before. They wound their way through the pumpkins, taking pictures of each other in ridiculous poses as they hunted for the perfect pumpkin. It was Shiro who found it: a little misshapen with a small discolored pale patch on the top of it. He picked it up with what looked like puppy dog eyes and Lance decided they were definitely carving that one up.

They stopped at a little taco truck on the way out, each grabbing a set of street tacos and hot cider to eat in their car before heading home.

Lance sat in the warmth of the car, warmth spreading through his body as the cider worked its magic. He looked at Shiro, who was softly singing along with the radio as he drove. He was so madly in love with this man. He was a dork in the best of ways, body sculpted by the gods, and smarter than most people he knew. He was so gentle and made his heart flutter by doing the sweetest things. This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

A blush crept across Lance’s cheeks as he stared. This wasn’t the first time he’d thought this in the few years they’d been together, but this is the clearest that feeling has been.

He looked out the window and zoned out. He thought of owning a house with Shiro; hanging Halloween decorations, raking leaves in the yard and throwing each other in the piles, them curled up by a fireplace drinking coffee or wassail or some hot drink. He didn’t even realize when Shiro detoured and parked at a grocery store.

“Why are we here?”

“We need to get a carving kit,” Shiro said simply.

There were too many kits to choose from in the end. They brought home three different kits, and still hadn’t decided on a final one by the time they gutted their pumpkin.

Lance started washing the seeds to roast them while Shiro agonized over the patterns.

“But this will define us as pumpkin carvers in the complex!” Shiro argued.

“Just pick the one you like most.”

“But the one I like most and the one that will look the best aren’t the same, Lance.”

Lance walked over. “Which do you like the most?”

“The moon.”

“And the one that will look the best?”

“The Deathstar.”

Lance gave him a pointed look. “Do the moon, Sweetheart. You know you can make it accurate, like do the craters and stuff.”

Shiro gave the pattern a once over, grabbed a pencil and started sketching on it. “If it’s going to be a moon, it’s going to damn well look like  _ our _ moon.”

Lance watched as he sketched, then transferred the moon pattern onto the pumpkin. Shiro’s tongue peaked out from between his lips as his brows furrowed in concentration. Lance laughed as Shiro blew some hair out of his face.

Lance grabbed a hair clip out of their junk drawer and walked over to Shiro, clipping his floof back before kissing his forehead.

“Thanks, Starshine,” said Shiro. He smiled brightly before returning to the pumpkin.

Lance padded back into the kitchen and barely finished cleaning and putting the pumpkin seeds in the oven before Shiro whooped with joy. “It’s done!”

“And just in time to put outside, way to go babe.”

Shiro puffed his chest out with pride and went to go put the pumpkin outside before lighting it. When he came back in, he yawned, stretching one arm out as the other scratched at the coarse hairs on his stomach. “I could use a nap babe. Wanna join me?”

Lance smiled. “I just put the seeds in the oven.”

“We have one of those smart ovens, right? We can tell it to turn the oven off at a certain time?”

Lance smacked his forehead. “I forgot. Alexa?”

Two beeps chimed.

“Turn the oven off in an hour and a half.”

Two more beeps chimed.

“Turning the oven off at 4:28 pm.”

“Now,” Shiro said, dropping his voice low. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist again. “About that nap.”

“Let’s go. But I get to be little spoon this time.”

“Anything you want.”


End file.
